


My only HOME

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anxiety Attacks, Aslan's Country, Attraction, Bottom Louis, Car Accidents, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Islands, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, McDonald's, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Scared Louis, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Top Harry, Travel, True Love, Weddings, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson a son of a well-known TV personality had a car accident, after his recovery, he became aloof and avoiding public prying eyes, and choose to live alone. He was invited to attend a wedding, far away from London to an Island called Boracay. Meeting Harry there unexpectedly changes him and how he perceived life.





	My only HOME

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot... Got a crazy concept that my two boys Louis and Harry are enjoying the sun of one of the well-known beaches in my country " BORACAY" and why not? Right...  
> This is purely my imagination some are researched but most are from my imagination. 
> 
> The Lind Hotel is really existed but never been there kinda expensive but I researched and check it online...So, if you wanted to go to Boracay be our guest!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the summer breeze with me... My country Philippines!!!
> 
> AGAIN... English is not my first language but I'm trying my best to write some stuff so just give me time and be gentle to me and of course, give my story a chance...

 

  My only HOME, My sweet Haven

 

Mid of May  
  
“A beautiful day indeed…” A beautiful petite man with blue eyes said to himself. Admiring his luscious garden of flowers and his topiary plants. Birds are chirping in the background. The sunset is up high. Overcast by clouds, wind blowing mildly.  
  
He loves this season. He was seated on the garden enjoying his usual cuppa, browsing his laptop checking his mail but there’s no notification. Checking his phone no new messages. He just sighs to himself another lonesome day outside his mansion.  
  
Timothy his helper, handed him an envelope, It’s a scented envelope with a sealed crest on top of it. C and K he got curious and wonder what would this be. He excitedly wanted to open it, he asked Timothy to handed him the letter opener.  
  
He smelled the paper “Interesting, Scented!?” He removed the envelope seal “So, formal!” still wondering to himself. To his surprise, it’s a wedding invitation and it’s from his long lost friend Calum. He pulled the invitation out and read it out loud.  
  
“You’re cordially invited to Calum and Katherine Scott’s Nuptial, on 28th of June at Boracay, Philippines.” turning the page, He saw his name on the list as Best Man. He’d almost choked “Fuck! Calum!” He suddenly realized that it’s been a while since they’ve talked.

Holding and turning the invitation again. “Philippines? Where the hell is this?!” He got his phone and googled it and “Asia? Why on hell that he’ll have his wedding so far away?” Louis checked the envelope again with disbelief and there’s a white paper neatly folded his eyebrows raise and he opened it and read it.  
  
  
Louis my Friend/Brother,  
  
It’s been a while, hope this letter reaches you in time. I’ve been searching for you for quite some time now. Hoping you didn’t change your address. Well, if you're reading this and it didn’t bounce back to me I assume you’ve received this. It looks you’ve been incognito after we’ve graduated. I miss you, Bro!

Together with this letter is my wedding Invitation. Man! I’m getting married. Would you believed that… Remember way back during our Uni days we’ve made a pact that whoever decided to get married first we will be there and be his best man. So, now I’m keeping that promised… Hoping you’re still up for it? Please do email me perhaps. So, I know where to reach you and send you some details by the way it’s overseas.

Please keep in touch and I’m excited for you to meet my beautiful Fiance, Kath she’s from the Philippines. That’s the reason why we’re doing our wedding there. I know you’ll be curious...I know you!!!  
  
Best regards,  
  
Calum  
  
( calum_scott@gmail.com )  
  
Louis folded the letter and put it inside the invitation again. _“Fuck, They all getting married or having their own kid and I’m...”_ talking to himself. Deep sigh and went inside his house.  
  
Louis is the only child of the Great Master Showman. A well-known personality, all across London. He literally lived a privileged life since birth. His father became a household name and became a famous TV Personality when he succeeded to host one of the longest game show in the history of television.  
  
His Father migrated to the United States during his Uni days. Been offered a career in Hollywood and do another franchised of the game show that caters to US Audiences.  His Mom is a supportive wife, going back and forth to London for his son and States for his husband. But lately, she tends to stay more in the United States because his Father tends to become a needy and clingy type of man. They’ve both eventually decided to stay and lived there permanently.  
  
Louis was left behind by his own family and he lived alone in their old mansion. Since then he became timid and a loner. It was a tough life, money really can’t buy everything. Even though he still kept most of their helpers especially Timothy the oldest and the longest butler that stayed with him.  
  
Louis loves London so much and it is his home. Never imagined himself appreciating other countries than his beloved London.  
  
During his Uni days, he was a typical Spoiled, rich young man living his own life. He was loud, the life of the party. Usually invites friends to hanged out on their underground swimming area and eventually turned into a house party. Timothy just understands his longing and let him do what he wants, never reported the unexpected events to Louis’ parents. He used to love traveling and frequently visits his parents in the States but after his accident, it all changed drastically.  
  
He got a terrible car accident during his graduation night. Calum and Louis attended a house party, got drunk too much and somehow got high. Calum wanted Louis to stay in his apartment but he insisted to go home and drive.

Louis was a hard-headed young fool and brave enough to drink and drive, even he knows that he can’t do it anymore because he’s already wasted with alcohol and some recreational drugs. He was young and naive back then, stubborn enough not to listen.

That night he got a terrible car accident and suffered a broken leg. The only good thing on that incident is that he was wearing his seatbelt and didn’t hurt anybody. Louis crashed his car on a light post. After an intensive amount of therapy. He recovered from it but his scars remain.  
  
His accident became sensational news. Everyone tends to frenzy about it. Almost everyone has a different view on that incident. Different reactions and opinions from the public either fans of his Father or not, everyone has an opinion.

Because he's a son of a well-known personality, almost every day his face is in every news. His father soon decided to released a statement in behalf of his son. He becomes an example and an eye-opener to young teenagers driving under the influence of alcohol.

Eventually, the incident gave Louis anxiety.  
  
His parents went back home after that incident, but his father went back to States to fulfill his contract acting as if nothing happened. But his Mom stayed and nursed him during those dark days. He asked for help and got treated. His parents supported him till he healed from it. But still, he felt alone and restless deep within. He tried to move on but still avoiding the prying eyes of the public.  
  
He’s working from home, he loves being alone and never wanting anyone. He worked as a web designer and working wee hours is never been a problem for him. He never indulged in casual hookups, he still believes in love and he was just not looking for it. Not until he received this invitation from Calum, he felt the emptiness inside and realized what is missing in his life.  
  
He emailed Calum and exchanged contact details with him. He was suddenly excited to be with his friend and explore a new country. He booked his plane tickets, though Calum offers to pay, he insisted to pay his own ticket as pre-gift to him. The accommodation is settled by the couple it is a one-week event in the Island, called Boracay.  
  
  
**********  
  
25th June  
  
Louis is surprised by the sudden heat wave that welcomes him. It was the summer season in the Philippines. He was tired and somehow jet lagged with the long hours’ flight. He arrived at Ninoy Aquino International Airport and boarded another plane going to Caticlan and another twenty minutes of a ferry boat ride to the Island of Boracay.

 _“This is a joke, this is a mistake!”_ he told himself.  
  
He was really exhausted and feeling really hot, with the summer breeze. Sadly, he didn’t google enough about his destination that it was indeed the summer capital country.  
  
Carrying his luggage and his backpack, make it harder as it seems.  He’s wearing his green hooded Adidas jumper and track pants with his checkered Vans. Good thing he’s wearing undergarment shirt and brought lots of muscle cut shirts and t-shirts along with shorts, jean shorts he had packed.    
  
Before he goes down the ferry, he decided to remove his jumper and tied it to his waist. He’s now wearing his muscle cut shirt showing his tattooed arms pulled out his Ray-Ban shades out to his backpack and secure his bull cap. It’s two in the afternoon and the sun is still set high. He was really suffering from the heat.    
  
His cheeks turn to pinkish red, and sweating like hell but still looking pretty. He felt that he didn’t get enough time to rest even though he was boarding a first-class plane. He felt that the muscles on his whole body tighten and aching.  
  
All his tiredness subside when he pans his head and admire at the majestic view surrounding him. It’s really beautiful the blue-green ocean and powdery white sand with clean surroundings. It’s really paradise.  
  
He now understands why Calum choose this destination for his wedding. He messages Calum that he was nearly arriving the shore.  
  
They are accommodated in “The Lind Hotel” It’s in the Station 1, not so far from the beachfront. There’s a lot of tourist and natives walking around on their bikinis and trunks having a good time and enjoying themselves under the sun.  
  
There’s a Lind Hotel staff, waiting for him holding a piece of paper with his name on it. He approached the smiling petite girl and she handed him some cold tropical coconut.  
  
“Mabuhay, Welcome to Boracay!”  
  
He accepted the coconut drink, from the staff. It’s truly refreshing and the petite girl assists him with his luggage. They proceed to The Lind Hotel lobby.  
  
He saw Calum, in his Hawaiian shirt pairing it with black shorts, slippers and seated beside him is a pretty looking girl. Long black hair; rounded eyes; with tan complexion;  wearing a sunflower long dress. Louis assumed it was Kath drinking their piñacoladas all laughing and touchy.  
  
“Finally! Brother, You’re here…” Calum hugs him and kisses him in his cheeks.

“ It’s been a long time my Brother…” Louis reply and patting Calum shoulder.  
  
“Louis meets my Kath, She’s from here I’ve met here one summer and then I went back here as frequently as I can. I fell in love with the place and fall more deeply to her.” Calum now kissing Kath's cheeks.

“Nice to meet you, Louis” Kath reaching to his hands, Louis embrace her instead.

“Finally, Calum’s girl, Stop being a sap Calum I’m already sweating.”  They all laugh from Louis’ joke.  
  
They stood in the lobby. While getting Louis’ key card but Louis eventually requested to upgrade his room. He shoulders the additional cost though Calum insisted to pay he didn’t allow it. He just wanted to have a personal pool in his room because he hates communal or public pool.  
  
Suddenly Louis turnaround hearing a wonderful low voice with British accent giving orders to some of the hotel staff.

 _“He’s not wearing a hotel uniform? he was also heavily inked and wearing clothes like a certified tourist (blue Hawaiian buttoned-down shirt, skinny shorts, and slippers) and his man-bun hair, curls swirling in his forehead really enticing to touch. I don’t think he works here.”_ Louis talking to himself and still gazing to the British guy in front of him. Louis removed his Ray-Ban to looked at the guy and examined him more.

Then their eyes met. Louis looks away pretending not to be affected and just fixes his bull cap.

 _“Shit he even has emerald colored eyes.”_ One of Louis weakness in a guy. _“The fuck! he was looking directly to me.”_ Louis continues to act cool and removed his bull cap and fix his fringe instead.

Louis nods to the guy and the guy smiled back to him popping out his dimples. The guy seems to blush and looking affected. Louis heard that he excused himself to the staff that he was talking and walk towards their direction.  
  
“Hello! Welcome to Lind Hotel I’m Harry, are you guys from the UK? first time here on this island?”  
  
Calum immediately reply. “No, actually... Me and My fiance are scheduled to be wed here on the 28th, Maybe my best man here, Louis’ is the first time and he’s from the UK. How did you know?”  
  
“Oh, Really? Good to know you’ve chosen Lind for your special event. So, Louis is it?” Louis nod and fixed his fringe.

“You’re from the UK, heard your accent seems like Donny? Is it your first time?” Harry looking at the couple and stare to Louis even more. He was lost with Louis’ crystal blue eyes and raspy angelic voice.  
  
“Yes! I’m Louis…You’re right I’m From Doncaster but I’m now living in London and I’m surprised that it's really nice here looking like the Caribbean and It’s my first time, literally.” Louis is looking directly at Harry. Wondering to himself if he’s flirting enough, It’s been a while since he flirted with anyone.  
  
Calum and Kath are now busy with their other guest that are also arriving. They excuse themselves to the two boys and they just both nod. Louis holds his coconut drink again and sips at the straw.

“Ohh, fuck that’s refreshing! So hot!” Louis releasing a low moan.

Harry's eyes widen and he felt a sudden heat runs through his veins.  
  
“Ughm, Yeah it’s really hot in here though I’m hoping you’ll have a great time here Louis and if you have any request whatever it is please don’t hesitate to look for me, Just asked around and I’ll be up and running. So, what room are you staying?”  
  
Harry now fixing his man-bun and smiling, popping his dimples out. Louis couldn’t stop himself to admire Harry. He felt he was hit by a bus. Looking at Harry’s flexing arms muscles and smiling with his deep dimples will make this vacation an interesting one. Never been attracted to anyone this fast. He was really mesmerized with this guy demeanor look.

“Is it okay if I’ll come with you? I insist to come!” Harry now biting his lips.  
  
Louis felt he was sweating too much when he Heard the word coming to Harry’s beautiful mouth.

 _“FUCK!”_ He said to himself. He wanted to come right here, right now... And suddenly the coconut drink in his hands slowly slipping on his hands, good thing it was already empty and didn’t create a mess. He shakes himself and shyly replied to Harry.  
  
“Uhm shit sorry! But I don’t want to be a bother I’m already used of being alone. I’m staying in a garden with a pool. I’ve upgraded my accommodation. Are you working here?” Louis curiously asks Harry.  
  
“Yeah, sort of! You’ll find it out soon, but anyway I would like to assist you and help you with your stuff and show you where you’ll be staying.”  
  
Harry get Louis’ luggage and backpack and he just nods to the bellboy that he'll handle this one and it’s not a big deal to him assisting this guest.  
  
Louis holding his card key and just wave and say his goodbyes to Calum and Kath. The copy of the activity sheet that the couple prepared for their guest and families is already given to Louis. Checking the list he got free time till Seven for the dinner.  
  
Louis and Harry walked towards a vast open walkway passing thru the swimming pool for the kids, infinity pool and Crust beach bar.

Louis is impressed with nice interior decors and design of the area. Louis is secretly looking at Harry and whose been acknowledged by most of the staff. They are walking slower than usual still lingering the moment. Sometimes their skin brushing and sending then some friction, giving them both some goosebumps.  
  
“Do you want to take a dip later? The Infinity pool is very warm and the sunset is to die for.”  
  
“Ohh, I don’t want to die, I’m still young.” Louis trying to be funny. Harry smiled

“But seriously maybe not today I’m so tired maybe I need a message.” Louis now holding his nape and shoulder and closing his eyes. Harry couldn’t stop himself to stare looking at Louis Lustfully.

Suddenly Louis opens his eyes and surprised to see Harry looking at him and startled. Louis just bit his lips and walk again. Harry following behind him.  
  
They arrived into Louis room. “Here’s your room Love!” Louis’ blushing hearing the pet name that Harry called him. He taps his card to the door and it opens, gesturing Harry to come inside. They entered the room and went inside.  
  
“Are you busy Harry? Do you want to stay and chill for a while, I only knew Calum here and Of course now you… If you’re not busy but as I’ve told you earlier, I don’t want to be a bother to anyone. Is just that it’s been a while since I’ve traveled and all of these things are all kinda new to me, Do you get what I mean?” Louis now seated on the bed and removing his socks and shoes. Harry still standing near the door.  
  
“Yeah, I got you… I’ve been here from quite some time too, but it’s still foreign to me. I’m here every summer actually, want to be honest with you Louis.” Harry exhale heavily. “My family owned this place and because summer is the highest tourist visits. We all spend our vacation here and somehow meet our staff. I didn’t get your last name love?”  
  
“Ohhh, Sorry how rude of me It’s Tomlinson. Before you've asked me. Yes, I’m the only son of Robert Tomlinson, actually GAY son.” Louis looks away.

Louis felt he needed to emphasized the gay thing, he was just tired of teasing and flirting stuff and then the feeling is not mutual.  
  
“Glad to know that we have a famous guest son’s here. And gay as myself.” They keep on staring at each other.  
  
Harry couldn’t handle the tension anymore. He knew that he is attracted to this beautiful guy in front of him. He made his move towards the bed and kneeled in front of Louis. Putting his hands on Louis’ thigh and still looking directly into Louis’ eyes, waiting for Louis to react to his action. Louis blinks his eyes and holds Harry’s hand. Tension is building up.  
  
“What do you want, Love?” Harry asking Louis in his most seductive voice.  
  
“It’s been awhile, I don’t know what I want, but I know, I want you.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand.  
  
“I want you too, I want every bit of you, I want to taste you… Can I?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis just nods his head, Harry slowly moving his head closer to Louis and kissed Louis hand. Kissing his fingers, licking each fingers using his tongue. Slowly sucking Louis pinky then his ring finger till Louis slowly released a soft moan.

Harry continues to suck Louis’ fingers till he got four fingers inside his mouth. Looking obscenely sexy while sucking it back and forth. Harry grinds his hard cock on Louis’ leg to create some friction, Louis’ cock is already hard too and leaking with precome.  
  
“Harry...Harry…” Harry continued to suck and lick Louis’ fingers.

“Hmmm” Harry teasingly comments to Louis.

“Can we suck each other? Is it okay with you?” Louis now looking wrecked and horny.

“Okay, Love.” Harry immediately replied to Louis.  
  
Harry stood in front of Louis removing his clothes. locking his eyes to Louis. He couldn’t believe that he’ll meet someone here. He’s not even looking for anyone right now.

Harry is contented being single for quite some time, but looking into this blue-eyed guy in front of him. The rugged look and truly a handsome guy who's willingly spreading his legs for him couldn’t help him to hope that this might be the one that will captivate his cold heart.  
  
Louis lying naked and all spread out for Harry to taste and savage. It’s been a while since he’d done this but he wanted to try to be spontaneous somehow and not to be too uptight with everything. He wants something new and he wanted to use this vacation to loosen up and gave himself a chance to be young, sexy, wild and free. He doesn’t even know the guy’s last name, but who cares, He’ll know it eventually. Because for now, he wanted to feel that he live again.  
  
Louis put his hands to his legs and cover his old scar Harry noticed it. He went down to his knees and he kissed and licks Louis scar leg. Louis felt aroused by how Harry played and swirled his tongue.

After the night of the accident. He never wanted to get intimate and bare himself into total nakedness to anyone and this is a first to him.  
  
Harry continues to lick and suck, nibble Louis’ skin till he reaches Louis’ cock. It was a perfect size for Harry just what he wants. “You’re the most beautiful being in this Island”

Louis felt aroused and even more horny.

  
“Babe, can you removed your boxers I wanna see you…” Louis biting his lips and pulling out his tongue.

Harry removed his black boxer briefs and Louis knew Harry got a big cock.

“Fuck! I know this is all of a sudden but I wanna try this... can we do 69? I want to taste your big cock and be tasted at the same time?” Louis touching his length now leaking with precome.

Harry went on top of Louis and kiss his lips first and grind his cock into Louis' cock brushing the hard length together to create friction. They are pressing their body together thrusting and humping each other and moving on a synchronized motion.  
  
“Babe, I might come at any moment, can we do the 69 now?” Louis grinding his hips to Harry’s cock.

Harry turn around and place his length to Louis’ mouth and fuck each other's mouth tirelessly.

Louis moaning loudly “Har-harry, I’m coming, ahhh!” screaming to the pleasure.

Harry sucked and swallow Louis’ sweet come and more thrust loud also comes from Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, love… ahhh I love your mouth!” Harry continues to come into Louis’ mouth.  Louis gagged from Harry’s thrusting his mouth hard, but he managed to swallow Harry’s come, and they both swamp on the bed.  
  
“ Fuck, Love That’s amazing, you’re amazing!” Harry still breathing heavily.  
  
“Sorry Babe, If I’m so eager It’s been a while since I’ve seen other cock than mine. Two years to be exact.” Louis still catching his breath, turning the aircon on high mode.    
  
“No problem Love, Me too never been active, I’m just captivated by you and I can’t hold my urge, I just want to have you. I don't want to be presumptuous but I want to spend more time with you if it’s okay with you?”  
  
“Of course! But let me know your last name, first babe. We’ve been down, into each other throats and I forgot to ask your last name... Harry?”  
  
“Styles, Harry Styles sorry love, I was so mesmerized by your beauty forgot my manners.” Harry kissed Louis tenderly. Both now lying on the bed still naked facing each other.  
  
“Styles Enterprise, you are also the only son of the famous, Donald Styles?” Louis commented to Harry.  
  
“The only GAY son in fact!” They’ve both Laugh.  
  
“Cuddle me please, Babe!” Louis being needy and clingy to Harry.

“Of course, Love” Harry comply to Louis request.  
  
******  
  
Louis woke up with Harry’s humming sound. They still cuddling each other tightly. He still couldn’t believe that it happened so fast that he met a beautiful guy in an unfamiliar setting and it just felt right. He moved his body little close to Harry.  

Harry opened his eyes and stare  at him, “Where are you going, Love?” Harry still half asleep and yawning.  
  
“Preparing for dinner babe, It’s six o’clock and Calum expect me to have dinner with them. Do you wanna come with me and be my date?” Louis asked Harry as he flutters his eyelashes and Harry nods excitedly. He smiled at him as he leans for a kiss on Louis’ lips.

“You don’t have to ask twice Love, I’m yours…” Harry teasing Louis now pressing his body on top of Harry.

“Where have you’ve been Harry? Glad I found you.” Louis looking at Harry intently.

“No, Love I found You” Harry gaze back to Louis.

They ’kissed each other intensely.  
  
“Babe, we can meet halfway if you want, the walkway perhaps near the infinity pool?” Louis asked Harry.

“Nope, I don’t want to. Someone might pick you up there. With your beauty...no doubt that many will try to have you., I’m possessive love and I don’t want to share you with anyone. I’ll pick you up here, just be ready at seven. I’ll be on my way now...I’ll be missing you.”  
  
**********  
  
Exactly seven o’clock in the evening, Harry pressed the doorbell on Louis’ room.  
  
"Room Service, Housekeeping!" Harry laughing to himself changing his voice into high pitch.  
  
“I didn’t order any room ser-” Louis opening the door, to his surprised He saw Harry Holding a bouquet of red roses.

It was his first time to received a flower “Harry, you don’t need to do this, but I appreciate it so much, This is a first for me, They are beautiful.” Louis is almost teary.  
  
Harry looking at Louis, “Not beautiful as you...You’re so sexy, Love.” Harry commenting to Louis’ wearing his typical tight black jeans that fit beautifully in his ass, and a black muscle cut shirt exposing his curvy body which is slightly a see-thru textile.

Harry biting his upper lips and leaning towards Louis, pressing their body, “With your beauty, No one gave you flowers? I don’t believe you, Love.”  
  
Louis just breathes heavily and kiss Harry’s lips tenderly,  “Not bad yourself, you look amazing Babe, Love your sexy Hawaiian shirt and your tight ripped jeans. Louis held his hand and they went inside his room and kisses Harry’s neck eagerly.

“But now we have a dinner to attend to! later Love.” Louis nibbles to Harry’s earlobe.  
  
Louis gets an empty vase and fills it with water. He put the bouquet of flower in his bedside table. Before He closes the door he glances back to the bouquet of flowers once more and smiles to himself.  
  
They’re both smiling intertwining their fingers. Walking slowly as they reach Tartine restaurant. They’ve met Calum’s family and Kath’s Family. He introduced Harry to them. It was a big dinner set up and Louis is thankful for bringing Harry as his plus one because he doesn't know anyone. Though they are all accommodating he was not so keen to know everybody, and it was only the first day.  
  
There’s lots of food on the table and it’s all look foreign into Louis’ eyes. Harry kept on whispering to him the name of some food he tasted.

“Taste this one, It’s a Pork sour soup, They called it here _Sinigang_.” Harry looking at Louis while he just shakes his head.

“Love the sour taste but it’s really foreign to me.” Louis commenting to Harry.

“Hmm, Tough crowd. Okay, this one is Chicken Adobo. one of our best seller.” Harry proudly comment to Louis.

Louis heard the chicken part so he just nods and gets a few slices. It was tasty and he liked how it tasted, though he still prefers some burgers. He whispers to Harry and he asked the waiter to ask the Chef to make his guest, the most delicious burger, Louis’ so pleased about it.  
  
Calum was sharing some of their Uni stories to his fiance Kath. “There’s one time, after our soccer practice, all our teammates are taking their shower. Because he was the Team Captain and I’m the Assistant. So, we're the last one left in the field. Louis was so fed up and wanted to go home and take his shower. He decided to pull a prank he turned off the main valve of the shower room then some of our teammates especially the freshmen left with the remaining soap and shampoo on their hair some remains knowing it could be a prank because they know how Louis’ mind works. From then on, he was known as “Tommo the Tease” Louis now blushing and Harry was laughing to Calum.

Louis glares to Harry. “Sorry love, It’s funny.” and they exchanged stories and caught up.  
  
The burgers arrived and it is mouthwatering. He sliced the burger into pieces and fed some of it to Harry. It was so domestic. It looks they’re together for so long. Calum looks at Louis with a concerned look. Harry went to the counter and settle the bill. He told them, that it was his welcome gift to the group and the drinks are on the house. Calum was very thankful for Harry ’s kind gesture.  
  
The group is now in the beachfront cabana. There’s a server assigned to them. Louis asks for Tequila shots because he knows Tequila makes him hot and horny and he needs to play his card right. He wanted to experience it. To take and be taken.

Harry is just chilling with his Moscato pink. He doesn't want to get drunk, because he knows it will be a long night for him and Louis. Calum and the rest of group are all wasted and drunk.  
  
There are a beachfront fire dance performances, Louis is very enthusiastic to try it. But Harry didn’t let him, because he was slightly tipsy.  
  
“Love do you want to cool down, Let’s walk for awhile” Harry excused themselves to Calum’s group. He holds Louis’ hands and kisses it gently. “There are three stations here in Boracay we are in station one. Tomorrow I’ll bring you to my secret spot if you’re still up for it.” Harry proudly want to share his special spot to Louis just smile and nod.  
  
“Harry there’s so many people roaming around and I’m kinda tipsy. Can we just go back to your hotel and have a skinny dip instead? And I’m tired.” Louis now pouting to Harry.  

“Okay! No problem. Get on my back. I’ll carry you, Love.” Harry lowered his legs and Louis jump on his back he’s smiling tirelessly and kissing Harry’s neck non-stop. He loved smelling the summer wind of the sea breeze. That sent him to his edge.

***********  
  
Louis dipped on the warm heated pool naked and horny. They lit some candles to add to the romantic ambiance. They’re like honeymooners and it makes Louis more horny and needy.  
  
Harry called her assistant Marina. To bring his Moscato pink wine bottle and a basket of chocolate and strawberries and deliver it to Louis’ room. He also asked her to get his toiletries kit and his overnight bag. He also asks Marina to send a complimentary wine to Calum and Kath’s room.  
  
After a few minutes. Harry received a call from Marina.  
  
“Hello?” Harry answering the phone.  
  
“Mr.Styles your room service is already at the room door.”  
  
“Okay, Thanks, Marina. You can rest now.” Harry put down the phone.  
  
The room service guy looked shocked seeing Mr.Styles, opening the door.  
  
“Good Evening Mr.Styles. Room Service.” He doesn't want others to see Louis' naked body. He slightly opened the door and gesture his hand to leave.  
  
“What’s that Babe?” Louis is now all soaked and wet.

“I just requested some things to my Assistant, You look sexy when you’re wet love.” Harry handing Louis a wine glass. Louis accepted the wine and bit the strawberries in Harry’s mouth.

Momentarily, Harry joined him all naked but still on his man-bun. Drinking his pink wine.

“Do you smoke?” Louis asks Harry.

“Yeah! I do sometimes. Do you?” Harry nipping on Louis’ neck.

Louis just nods and went out of the pool and get his cigarette. He closes the sliding door because he doesn’t want his room to smelled cigarette smoke. He lighted up and went towards Harry.

Louis leans to Harry and he slightly opens his mouth a little. Louis blowing smoke into Harry’s mouth and Harry inhale the smoke from Louis’ mouth. They made three puffs and Louis turned the light off. He also blew out the candles surrounding the pool area. Harry never removes his eyes into Louis. He found Louis action so sexy and posh.    
  
Louis went down the pool again and joined Harry eagerly grind his body to Harry. He put his hand Into Harry’s nape.  
  
“Do you want me, Harry? Because I want you, I want everything about you…I waited for you for so long.” Louis kissing and sucking Harry’s neck marking him with different sizes of love marks.  
  
“I do want you, Have you been checked? I’m cleaned, never fucked anyone bare and My last sex is a year ago.” Harry whispering to Louis.  
  
“Never been fucked before, This would be my first if ever.” Louis shyly announced to Harry.  
  
“Louis, You’re a virgin? Fuck! How old are you?” Harry shocked to Louis confession.  
  
“I’m Twenty-five and Sorry if I shocked you. Never needed one before. Thought I’ll die a virgin. Until I met you here. You’ve made me want more than sucking and usual hand job. I’m just waiting for the right guy and I guess you’re that guy.” Louis resting his head to Harry’s shoulder.  
  
Harry cup his face with his hands “Louis! You’ve made me so Happy. But I will take care of you. I promise you that. We are not going to do it here.” Harry kissing Louis’ lips. Louis pouted to Harry.

“Sorry to disappoint you Love, but it’s your first time I need to be careful not to hurt you. And I want to make it special for you. But I can give you hand job here if you’re up for it.” Harry lifted Louis’ face and kiss his lips teasingly.

“Yes, I wanna come, Tequila makes me horny and I’m hard as fuck.” Louis pleading to Harry.  
  
Harry placed his hands into Louis’ cock. Harry smiled teasingly. Louis put his hands to Harry’s length as well, holding each other cock thrusting their hands back and forth. Grinding and pressing each other body palming and thrusting their hands non-stop both panting on their breath. Licking and sucking each other skin. Looking at each other intensely. Moaning to their filthy action until they gasping for air and both come in unison. Screaming each other’s name.  
  
Harry lifts Louis up and wrapped him in a towel. He runs the water in the bathroom and set the right temperature. He wanted to take care of Louis and show him how precious he is and how lucky he is for having him.

He put him in the shower. Gently running his fingers into Louis’ scalp, pampering him with lots of kisses. He gently rubs a wool cloth with liquid bath soap into Louis’ soft skin and washed him entirely. He gets another towel to dry him and slid the dressing gown to him. He lifted Louis like a bridal style and lay him on the bed.  
  
“Louis, are you okay Love?” Harry curiously asking a quiet Louis and he just nods. Louis’ eyes glow and his cheeks are still blushing pink.

Harry went to the bathroom to take his shower and after a beat, he went back to bed wearing the same dressing gown as Louis.  
  
Louis’ is watching a TV. Harry called the room service and order some food. He ordered fish and fries and order a fresh Mango fruit shake. He knows Louis might be hungry. Louis kissed Harry gently and excused himself and went outside the balcony and get some smoke. While Harry is waiting for the room service. Louis is busy contemplating about his life.  
  
Room service arrived, Harry placed the food on the table and went to Louis’ direction. He hugged Louis from behind and kiss his neck.

“Love the food is here, you might be hungry, what are you thinking?” Harry whispering to Louis.  
  
Louis turns around. They’re now facing each other.    
  
“To be honest. I’m getting nervous Babe, all of this happened so fast and I’m not used to this. I don’t want this to be a summer fling and what if one day you’ve realized I’m not good enough. A Twenty-five years old VIRGIN. I’m not perfect Harry! I have lots of loads.”  
  
Harry kisses Louis’ forehead down to his nose.

“Who told you that this will be a summer fling? I told you from the very start I want you and who cares if you’re still a virgin and I’m proud that I’ll be your first. I’m here now...You have me! I know being an only child is hard because I’m an only child too. But now the difference is that we have each other. Okay?”  
  
Louis smiled and kissed Harry torridly they hugged and embraced under the moonlight.  
  
They went inside the room and eat the food that Harry ordered. Louis is sitting on Harry’s lap while watching a rerun episode of friends.

“Babe, I’m gonna brush my teeth and I’m ready for bed, Do you wanna come with me?” Louis got up went inside the loo.

“ Of course, Love,” Harry replied to Louis.  
  
There both brushing their teeth. looking each other intensely in the mirror. Harry tangled his foot to Louis and Louis intertwined it. They are playing footsie. They’ve finished brushing their teeth, smiling and went to bed.  
  
They put their dressing gown beside the bed. They sleep naked. Louis glancing on the bouquet of flowers on his bedside.

“They are really lovely” Louis get one petal and smelled it.

“Only for your love, Are you tired? We don’t need to do it tonight love... I know you are tired from your long flight, I will just cuddle you instead.” Harry didn’t allow Louis to reply because he might have other things in mind but he knows Louis is tired.

“Thanks, Babe! Good night and sweet dreams.” They kissed and cuddle.  
  
  
***********  
  
It’s still dawn, Harry woke up to a wonderful sensation, Louis sucking his cock.

“Babe, I can’t sleep...I want you...Now” Louis sucking and bobbing Harry’s cock.

“Love you’re so good for me, Ohhh fuck” Harry releasing aloud moan.

“Fuck me, please…”  Louis holding Harry’s cock jerking it up and down.

“No, I will not fuck you, I’ll make love to you.” Harry hold Louis’ hand and let him lay down on the bed.  
  
He gets the lube on his overnight bag. Then back to kissing Louis. He kisses him gently on his lips. Blowing and sucking his soft skin leaving him some marks. Louis releasing low moans as Harry tracing Louis’ soft skin using his tongue. Going down to his stomach till he reached Louis’ thigh. He sucked Louis’ balls and play it with his tongue. Teasing Louis even more and gently went to Louis hole. Holding his butt cheeks and start to lick it gently, he grabs Harry’s hair and pulls it with each thrust Harry made with his tongue

“Babe, If you won’t stop I’ll be soon coming”  
  
Harry stop and get the lube. He coats his fingers with it.

“I want you to relax Love, This will sting a little but you’ll love it.” Harry insert his first finger gently feeling the tight hole.

Louis breaths heavily to the pain he was having... _It's one finger and the pain is indescribable...how can I take Harry's cock_. Louis looking worried and talking to himself.

“You’re so tight love, So good for me” Harry insert another finger trying to locate Louis sweet spot then Louis released aloud moan and grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Fuck Babe, what’s that? Do that again...please” Louis pleading to Harry.

Harry thrust his fingers again and Louis moves his hips even further.

“Fuck Babeeeee” Louis arching his back to the intense arousal he was having. Harry insert another finger and scissoring it.

Louis panting heavily “Babe, please… Let me have you...claim me…” both panting and moaning.

Hearing those words Harry decided to claimed Louis. He gently removed his fingers and hold his cock putting a graciously amount of lube. Gently pushing his hard length into Louis tight hole.  Pushing it further till he bottomed out. Louis now feeling full and sore. the feeling of being claimed by someone.  
  
Harry thrusting slowly. “Are you okay love, You’re really tight...So, good for me…” Whispering it to Louis’ ears,

“I claimed you, Love, I’m now yours...I love you!”  
  
Harry stop on thrusting Louis and look on Louis reaction after he said that he loves him.

“I Love you too Babe...I’m all yours too.” Louis bit his lips and look at Harry intently.

Harry kissed Louis full of love and lust claiming this boy furthermore. Harry thrust back and forth giving enough pressure to Louis’ tight hole. Sucking his neck and marking his boy.

“Babe, I’m coming…” Louis tightens grip on Harry’s arms.

“Okay love, we will come together...Now, come for me, my love…I fill you up” Harry moving his waist and thrusting to Louis.

Louis comes untouched. He comes on his stomach mixing with their sweats. Harry filled Louis up. They didn’t move for a minute still catching their breath. Harry gently removed his cock and went towards the bathroom to get a towel to clean them both. Harry now cuddling Louis as he drifts away sleeping in his lovers’ arms.  
  
*************  
  
26th June  
  
  
It’s Morning already, Louis still feeling full and sore. He opens his eyes and to his disappointment, there’s no Harry beside him. Then he found a note beside his bouquet that he will just have a morning round with his staff and back with their breakfast.  
  
He just went to the pool and decided to have a morning lap, it was also his exercise. Then after three laps back and forth he sees Harry standing on the pool stairs handing him a towel.

“My sexy boy, doing his exercised…I’m done with my morning jog too, staying fit for you…” Harry smirking to Louis.  
  
Louis gets out on the pool and gets the towel on Harry’s hand. “Please, wake me up if you’re leaving me, I don’t mind… I just don’t want to wake up on a cold bed.” Louis now pouting.

“Sorry Love...it won’t happen again… thought you’re still tired after you know… hope this makes up for it” Handing him a Sunflower and a Goody bag from Mcdonalds.

“Ahh, You already know me…Where do you get this…?” Louis opening the paper bag pulling out the Big Mac and fries and Orange juice, sit on the couch. 

“Told you got my morning jog, there’s Mcdonald’s in station two Love.” Harry kissing Louis’ cheeks.

“This is my comfort food babe when I’m far from home and I know myself that I’m not the adventurous type of guy, especially when it comes to food. I choose to eat Mcdonald’s all the way… I know it’s not healthy but I don’t want to have an upset stomach.” Louis nibbling and munching to his food.

Harry just nodding “I figure it out…during our dinner with your friend Calum.”  
  
Louis went inside the room upon hearing Calum’s name. He gets his activity list.

“Speaking of Calum, written here. I have a fitting by one in the afternoon, wedding rehearsal on four and dinner rehearsal at eight o’clock. I’m curious why there’s a dinner rehearsal? can’t we just eat dinner as usual? It’s not raw for me...not my thing?” He lit his cigarette and sit beside Harry.  
  
“It’s for formality love, getting to know each other, mingle with other guest and stuff. Seating arrangement. Are you the best man?” Harry asking Louis and Lift his legs on his lap.

Louis eating his burger and nod to Harry. “Do you have a speech prepared?” Harry drinking his coffee.

Louis stood up and put his new flower in a vase together with the bouquets of flower. “Maybe I’ll swing to it later...I still have two days to do it...”  
  
***********  
  
They stayed on the bed. Louis still feels sore from last night. He called Calum that he can’t meet them in the beachfront and enjoy the morning sun.

Calum set up a magnificent lined up of activities for their guest to enjoy the Island. Island hopping, Banana boat, Jet skiing, and parasailing, scuba diving. But after the accident Louis tends to stay indoors and never wanted the outdoor activity, He used to love extreme activities snowboarding, skateboarding, and surfing but He shields himself from the outside world and never had a reason to come back again. He became quiet after the phone call.  
  
“Love, Can I ask a favor? I’m just concerned.” Harry looking at Louis.

Louis now staring at Harry “What about?”

“It’s about your smoking habit, you know it’s not good for you.” Harry looks at Louis concernedly.

Louis turns on the TV and folded his arms and turned the volume up. Pretends he didn’t hear him. Harry observed Louis’ reaction and just act as normal as he could be.

Harry just caressed Louis’ legs and stop in Louis’ scar “ Love...what happened here, if you don’t mind of course?” Harry now tracing Louis’ scar.

Louis Immediately covers it with the blanket and removes Harry’s hand. “Honestly, I don’t want to talk about it...It’s one of my biggest shit load.”

Harry sits on Louis lap putting his legs on Louis both sides as if riding him. “Love, I told you I love you the day I set my eyes on you...and I wanna know every bit of you...If you let me, we will unload those shit together…” Harry still sitting on Louis’ thigh.

“I love you too… but not today, okay? Louis not looking straight into Harry’s eyes. Harry doesn’t want to be pushy about it. So, Harry just kisses his forehead and lips gently.

***********  
  
Louis is too occupied with Calum’s activity list. He was done with his fitting and now heading to the beachfront. Where they meet the other entourage and guests for the wedding rehearsals.

“Good choice C, Your wedding photo will be perfect with this sunset...Just wow… It is amazing to view indeed.” Calum just nodded. feeling proud.

Louis couldn’t help it, he gets his phone and takes a snap on the sunset. He captures the magic hour moment, he was so thrilled and post it on his Instagram account. His Mom commented on the photo saying why in the world he’s not telling that he was in the Philippines. He called his Mom afterward and explained to her that he was attending Calum’s wedding and he is the Best man. His mom scolds him at first but he knows his son, always testing the water and never do what he was told.  
  
Harry invited Louis to his secret spot. But Louis declined it. He tends to become distance and quiet. So, Harry didn't ask again. He gave Louis some space and decided to do his own errands.  
  
“Just message me, love, if you want to drink in the lounge area later, okay?” Harry sweetly message Louis but Louis didn’t reply to Harry.

After the rehearsal dinner, he decided to get a drink. He was now headed in the lounge area. He didn’t message Harry but instead, he went solo.  
  
He ordered Frozen Margarita. It was a chill night, He seated in the smoking area. lit his cigarette and take the longest puff. A tall guy, blue eyes, blond hair with American accent guy approached him.

“Hey man, Can I have a light?”He just lends his lighter to the guy and put it back in his pocket.

“Are you alone? Do you want some company?” The blond guy asked Louis.

He just looks at the guy in the eyes and drink some more of his margarita and puff to his cigarette and look away.

“I’m alone too, all my friends are in station two getting wasted, I’m Justin by the way and you are?” Justin reaching his hands. To his surprise, Harry shook the man’s hand.

“Harry Styles, his Boyfriend. Justin looks confused but bounced back immediately. “Ahh, thanks for the light man!” The guy leaves the two in the bar.

Louis is just shocked by what happened, Harry being controlling and possessive.  
  
Harry seated beside Louis and ask the bartender his favorite wine pink Moscato. “Why you didn’t message me, love? Do you want to be alone or just wanted to be picked up by a random guy.” Harry smugly telling Louis.

Louis is pissed with Harry’s tone. He puffed his cigarette and huffed it directly to Harry’s face. He stood up and leave Harry. He doesn’t want to make a scene. He sprinted to his room and Harry just following him.  
  
He slid his card to the door. He was shocked to see that it was already clean, the traces of use towel, plates and dressing gown they’ve used was already gone. he didn't even order for a room makeup or changing new sheets. He became furious and now hyperventilating.

“Fuck!” He shouted to Harry.

“What? I think you’re overreacting.” Harry told Louis.  

Louis went to the bathroom and locked himself, crying and screaming. Harry knocking and pleading to Louis.

“Please open the door, Love...I’m sorry.” Harry knocking non-stop to Louis.

Louis eventually opens the door. Harry seated on the edge of the bed. Louis’ eyes still red and puffed from the previous crying.  
  
“I understand Harry if you’re backing out on me...I have lots of shit going on… I have a trust issue. I often got my anxiety attack and sometimes I get paranoid. Don’t want to be controlled by anyone, not even my parents can handle me. I’m used in living alone. You've been in my life for fucking one day but you’re controlling me already… I love you Harry and I’m starting to trust you but you're asking too much. You wanted to change me!”  
  
Louis now crying sitting far away from Harry. Harry handed him some water and trying to console and hold him closer.  
  
“Love… I’m sorry, I didn’t know all of that… I’m sorry if you just met me and I’m sorry if I wanted what’s best for you. I’m so lost Lou, I don’t know if you really love me” Harry also teared up to Louis.

“I love you and I’m willing to open my world for you and what I’m asking is not too much… I need to know everything, Louis… what makes you laugh, cry, each laughed line, each scar you owned because it’s the only way for us to love freely.” Harry holding Louis’ hand.  
  
“Harry... I love you but I don’t know where to start never been open to anyone.” Louis putting his hands to his head.  
  
“Well start from the beginning love. The night is still young.” Harry holding Louis hands and Louis intertwined their fingers.

Louis inhaled and exhaled, breathing heavily. Fiddling his fingers, biting his nails from time to time. Finding the courage to talk. Harry just waited for Louis to open up to him.  
  
“It ’s the night of my Graduation. Calum and I got wasted and drunk. He told me not to drive anymore but I follow no one and I’m the boss of myself. I didn’t tell anyone that I witness a crime.” Louis tightens his grip to Harry’s hand.

“A girl was abducted and killed right in front of my eyes, I miscalculated my turn and got crash in a post. That’s where I got my leg scar, good thing I’m wearing my seatbelt, but because I’m a son of a well-known celebrity, the news went bad and never in my favor.” Louis now tearing up remembering the past.

“I was misjudged and my father took it as publicity. I didn’t tell anyone but when I got an OD accident. They thought that I wanted to kill myself but I was just crying for help. I was young back then, I have lots of dreams, I’m full of life but since then after my recovery I never trust anyone. I’ve treated my anxiety but never fully recovered. I tend to close my world, avoiding other people. Until I met you, somehow it changes me...I’m learning Harry, I’m trying.” Louis crying in pain.  
  
“Ooh Love...I’m sorry...I’m sorry” Harry kissing Louis lips, wiping Louis’ tears, I understand now… please give me one more chance…I’m here and I will never leave you…”  
  
“Make love to me Harry, claimed me again… Please… make me come, make me happy…”  
  
“I love you, Louis. I love you…” Harry kissing Louis’ cheeks.  
  
Harry lift Louis on the bed and remove his clothes stripping him down as he removes his clothes too. He pressed his body against Louis, spreading his legs  reaching for lube, “I’ll open you up, baby.”  
  
“No… I know I‘m still open from last night, I want to feel the pain...I will ride you, Babe…”  
  
“Okay but I need to put a gracious amount of this, He slicks a lube his palm and palmed his cock, Louis went top of him.  
  
“Ohh, fuck your so big Harry, ahh” Louis moaning loudly.  
  
“Ohh love, Move gently... You’re still not used to this, I don’t want you to get hurt, Ohhh fuck...You're natural.” Harry admiring Louis.  
  
Louis now thrusting Harry’s cock back and forth. Harry’s supporting Louis’ hips and holding it tightly, sure it will leave a mark. Harry digging his nails into Louis soft skin. Louis kissing him torridly, biting and sucking Harry’s neck leaving lots of love marks. They are now sweating and gasping for air, thrusting and grinding likes there’s no tomorrow.  
  
“Babe, I’m coming…” Louis whispering it to Harry.

“I’m close too… please make me come love…” Harry still holding Louis’ waist and moving it more.

Louis thrust even harder each thrust makes Louis moan loudly. “Common, Harry…let’s come together… come for my love…” Louis released his come on Harry’s stomach.

“Ahh fuck your so good, love…” Harry fill Louis with his come leaking in his tight hole.  Louis put his fingers in his hole tasting himself and Harry’s come and sucked his fingers.  
  
“Love...fuck that’s so sexy… keep doing that…” Harry commenting on Louis on his flirtatious voice.  
  
They stayed in their position and cuddle, till they fell asleep.

***********  
  
27th of June  
  
It’s Bachelor’s night. And like the best man, he was assigned to do their itinerary for the day for Calum and Calum’s guy friends.  They are all excited. He doesn’t know anyone but they are all warm and friendly. He scheduled a massage treatment and spa treatment for the boys.  Harry helped him and He even booked a yacht for a reasonable price. He was shocked by the currency difference of Pound to Peso. It played within his favor.  
  
Liquor and champagne are flowing. food is cooked with Harry’s finest Chef. Some of the boys are disappointed that there’s no stripper. He just explains that Kath trusted him so much… they just cruise the nearby Island. They all had a great time.

***********  
  
28th June  
  
It was a sunny day...A good day for a wedding.  
  
Louis on his boxers and Ray-Ban. lying on his towel. Writing in his phone contemplating for his speech for later. Harry pressed his body and grind to Louis butt.

“What you doin’ love ?” Harry teasingly biting Louis’ neck.

“Writing my speech, glad I’m in love doing this...I guess this would be too hard if I’m not, Babe you’ll be with me later as my date. Okay! not a question but a statement.” Louis laughing to his statement Harry.

“Of course, I’ll be honored.” Harry pressed his body even more.

His outfit is been delivered to his room. He fit his khaki pants and off white _Gusot Mayaman_ short sleeves top and put on the leather strap sandals that all male entourage have.  
  
“Love...you look good” Harry agape to Louis image.  
  
“Not bad yourself styles.” Louis leaning for a kiss.  
  
“Meet you at the beachfront, I have to be in Calum’s room for a photo opt and show my loving support. Okay, babe…” Louis pointing his index fingers to Harry’s nose. Harry just nod.

“Ohh Love can I request for housekeeping? I just wanted a clean sheet and refill the ref and the bathroom needed to be cleaned can I?” Harry popping his dimples out.

“Thank you for asking...Babe, Okay if you think so.” Louis picks a kiss on Harry’s lips and leave.  
  
**********  
  
Wedding event (Beachfront)  
  
Four o’clock. The wedding by Lind Hotel is very well organized. They diverted most of the tourist.

The white picket fence and nautical objects are scattered, white picnic chairs are lined up to be seated by the guests.  White cloth and coconut leaves are in the aisle.

Calum wore Identical top like Louis but in white shade and then they all heard Calum’s and Kath wedding song. Louis looking at Harry and their eyes met. Louis got teary-eyed, as well as Harry. They locked eyes till the ceremony ended. Harry couldn’t help himself he snap a photo of Louis, capturing the sunset by the bay.  
  
***********  
  
Wedding Reception  
  
“Cheers to the Bride and Groom!” all of the guests are applauding to the speech of the Maid of honor. Kath and Calum are already emotional.  
  
Louis is next to follow to give a speech. He was nervous but Calum deserved this speech and he will give it to him.  
  
Calum My best mate…  
  
“We’ve met during our Uni days way back in London.

We clique immediately, We’re like Spongebob and Patrick; Mario and Luigi; Batman and Robin. Never been apart. You hated soccer, but when I wanted to join the team and we both try out for it and got accepted. You supported me and fought with me.  
  
I never asked you twice on anything. You always protect and watched my back. One drunk night, We’ve made a pact that whoever wed first he’ll be the Best Man, obviously you wed first.”  
  
Crowd laughing on the background. Louis continues his speech.  
  
“I don’t have a Brother.  but you’re my brother here in my heart. You were my wingman;  my confidant; my strength during my darkest days. But I’ve gone incognito. Choose to let go, my only brother. You never stopped coming to our house after my accident till you said goodbye and need to work here and settle down and  eventually met Kath who’s so wonderful by the way.” Louis smiling to Kath.

“We’ve lost touch until I received your letter last month, can’t believe you still choose me as your best man and for that thank you with all my heart...I’ll never be here if not for you and met the love of my life and for that, I’ll forever be grateful. Cheers to the Bride and Groom” Louis teary eyed hugged Calum. Harry watching from his sit also emotional.  
  
The event ended and very successful. They ended the celebration with a fireworks display. Louis and Harry headed to their room.  
  
They are now lying on their bed naked after their long hot sex. “Nice speech love, glad that you’ve made that pact to Calum?” Harry tracing Louis bird tattoo.

“Me too babe…” Louis kiss Harry’s temple and they hugged tightly facing each other intertwining their legs.  
  
**********  
Louis woke up, in the middle of the dawn with heavy breathing. He was having separation anxiety.  
  
“Love...relax...breath in...breath out….” Harry has a calming effect on Louis, he settles immediately and continues breathing and panting.  
  
“Babe, I felt that my time now is running out, I’ll be leaving you tomorrow after lunch and I never got to a chance to explore Boracay.” Louis holding on to Harry’s hand.  
  
“You can always come back here...every summer and now with me... and we will extend our stay next time...but don’t worry Love after a week or two, I’ll be going back to London, we have each other’s number and social account…nothing to worry.”  Harry kissing Louis lustfully.  
  
**********  
  
Louis woke up with the heavy heart. Folding and pressing his clothes in his backpack. Putting his things in the luggage carelessly. Harry is nowhere to be found, He was smelling Harry’s shirt. For sure he’ll miss him badly. “ _This is not permanent… we will meet again..soon very soon…”_ kissing Harry’s shirt, maybe he’ll just borrow this to Harry.  
  
He was playing his cigarette stick in his hands but he didn’t light it up and break it in the middle. And throwing it on the bin. _“I’m ready to change for Harry.”_  
  
Harry arrived in their room. looking stressed and tired. “Love, I want you to come with me… no buts… just wear anything casual.”

They went outside and rode in a jetski. Louis is so confused about what is happening.

“You’re acting strange Babe, what are you up to?” Louis commented to Harry. Harry just smirked on him and never say a word.

It’s fifteen minutes ride from the Linds beachfront and it was the gloomy day not so hot. The clouds overcasting the sun. It was a great day indeed to roam around.

“Harry...Babe...What’s that?” Louis pointing to an excluded Island with a beautiful cottage, with the amazing sand bar of white powdery sand.

“It looks I’m in a paradise…” Louis runs towards the cottage and to his surprise a buffet of Mcdonald's food in a food warmer placed on the table. A new set of the bouquet of flowers of white roses with sunflower in the middle.

Louis appreciates how Harry made an effort. He got emotional. He started to sob and tears falling down in his eyes.  
  
“Love... Hope those are happy tears. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you that I’m leaving. Because I know you’ll ask a lot of question and I want this to be surprised for you. Since day one I wanted you to see and share my secret spot away from the world, living here really humbled me and makes me grounded, it made me think what is important in my life. Finding you is one of the greatest gifts for me, I was n’t looking but you came along at the right time and in a right place. For that I know I will marry you someday and follow you wherever you are because you’re my home.” Harry held Louis hands and peck a kissed and all teary.

“I will not stay behind and wait for you to come back or let destiny find us again. I will follow you and be with you always. We will unload all the shits you have and when we’re ready to take another step… I will marry you, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry holds Louis hands tighter  Louis was still holding his breath and hugged Harry tightly, crying in his arms.

“You’ll never be alone, Love…” Harry embraced Louis and kissed his lips endlessly.  
  
They stayed at Harry’s secret spot for about two hours, talking non-stop sharing every bit of themselves. They decided to go back to the hotel for them to arrange their stuff, Harry booked the same flight as Louis. He said his goodbyes to his employees and staff. He never knew when he’ll be back but leaving his Assistant behind to keep him on track.  
  
They met Calum and Kath before they leave. Louis handed him an envelope their gift for the newlywed. An additional One week stay in Presidential suite to extend their honeymoon.

“Ohh, mate you are really my Best Mate!” Calum hugs Louis tightly. Louis pats his shoulder “You are my best mate and I’ll be forever grateful and it’s Harry’s idea.” Calum looked at Harry and hugged him too. “You take care of your boy, and we will come to visit you soon.”  
  
They say their goodbye’s as Louis turn around and look around the Lind Hotel, he was still gazing with the beautiful surroundings of this Island. They load their stuff and both boarded on the ferry boat, waving goodbye to Harry’s staff and to his friend Calum.    
  
Now Louis will be living his life full of hope and love. And facing the future together with Harry.  
  
“I will miss this place… My little sweet haven… here I found my home. My only HOME.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Loads of love and again...
> 
> Larry is real!


End file.
